


Wondy's Lovely Chest of Treasure 2: Boosted

by GaleCrowley



Series: Wondy's Lovely Chest [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Super Friends, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Growth, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Wonder Woman may be rescued from her captors, but a new (yet strangely familiar) villain will hit her right where it hurts and use her own protege to do so.





	Wondy's Lovely Chest of Treasure 2: Boosted

  
In Central City, an explosion burst forth from the bank as a quintuplet of cleavage-baring villainesses sought to get away with their latest caper. A cloud of smoke rose and filled the air, citizens screamed and ran away in a panic, and the bank tellers wondered how’d this would look on their job performance review.

“Ha ha!” Yo-Yo exclaimed, holding the bags of cash. “We did it! We got away with it!”

“Yes, we did,” Model Citizen replied, before turning over to the raven-haired beauty next to her. “Didn’t we, Wonder Boobs?”

“Booobs …” the supervillian formerly knowned as Wonder Woman drowned, deep in the throes of Model Citizen and Yo-Yo’s mind control. She closed her eyes and smacked her lips, fantasizing and fetishizing, thinking deeply of ways she could enjoy those squishy spheres.

“Can I suck your boobs, Citizen?” Wonder Woman-ni-Boobs asked.

Citizen responded by cupping her thrall’s cheek. “That’s very sweet of you, but -”

Twin beams of red energy tore through the concrete, shattering it into pieces like glass under a hammer, interrupting Model Citizen’s sentence and causing the robbers to scatter.

“What? Oh no,” Model Citizen bemoaned as the source of the blast floated down from the sky to greet them - the Big Blue Boy Scout himself, Superman. “What do you want?”

“You seem to have done something to a friend of mine.” Superman answered. His arms were crossed and frowning, like a stern parent disappointed with their child for misbehaving, but willing to give them the chance to make up for it.

“I’d appreciate if you would return them to their unaltered states,” Superman said. “ _ All _ of them.”

“Fat chance, Big Blue,” Model answered. “Power Girl, go!”

Power Girl, another victim of Model Citizen and Yo-Yo, flew straight at Superman. But with her mind so heavily drugged and dazed by the villainous tampering, she was unable to come up with a strategy of her own. Thus she was caught off-guard when Superman slugged her in the cheek, then belted her in the gut, before grabbing the back of her shirt and spinning around and around and letting go, sending Power Girl hurtling into the concrete.

“Black Canary!” Model Citizen ordered, almost like a Pokemon Trainer.

Black Canary jumped in and gave out her famous Canary Cry.

Superman just plugged his ears in.

Unfortunately, Model Citizen and Yo-Yo weren’t so lucky, the scream affecting them far more than it did Superman. They didn’t call him the Man of Steel for nothing.

Black Canary took a breath, preparing for another, louder scream. A bola coil appeared from almost nowhere, wrapping around Canary’s arms. Another bola appeared and gagged her mouth.

“What?” Model asked. “Not good. Yo-Yo, we need-”

“WHAT?” Yo-Yo shouted. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“Ugh, not so loud!” Model Citizen groaned. “I said, we need to get out of-”

Two more bolas appeared, wrapping around Model Citizen and Yo-Yo each and taking them to the ground.

“... here,” Model Citizen griped. Her eyes widened when the bolas began hissing, and she and Yo-Yo both received electric zots.

The Batmobile pulled up to the edge of the street, and Batman popped out.

“Well,” Batman said. “That went easier than I thought it would.”

“These two don’t seem to have real brains between them,” Superman said, joining Batman on the ground. “Probably wouldn’t even be a real threat at all if they couldn’t mind control people. Speaking of which, what should we do about them?” He gestured to their friends, Wonder Woman, Canary, and Power Girl on the ground.

“They’ve been mind controlled, haven’t they?” Batman asked, walking up to the ruined bank. “I’m sure Martian Manhunter or Zatanna can fix it.”

“And the bank?”

“Bruce Wayne will be making a charitable donation,” Batman answered.

“You know, if Bruce Wayne keeps making charitable donations in places the Justice League shows up, people might start getting suspicious,” Superman teased.

“I’ll make a statement that it’s part of a larger buyout plan against a rival,” Batman answered. “Say … Queen Industries?”

“Works for me,” Superman answered.

* * *

“Really?” Diana asked, sitting on the table in the Watchtower. “Those two hypnotized me? Those ...D-listers?”

“Yup,” J’onn answered, staying by DIana’s said as she recovered from the mental purging he’d done on her.

“And … they hypnotized me … to … love  _ boobs _ ,” Diane repeated. “ _ Boobs _ ,” Diane repeated in disbelief. J’onn raised a brow, wondering if she might be undergoing a sort of hypnosis relapse.

“Flash,” J’onn turned to him, “I sense you wish to make a lewd remark regarding love and female anatomy. I urge you, unless you wish for Diane to deliver you a beating, please don’t.”

“What, me?” Flash asked. “I wasn’t gonna say anything.” He snickered, then left the room in a hurry.

“He is so immature,” Diane remarked.   


“Agreed.” J’onn nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, climbed up a mountain, heading towards a superstructure at the mountain peak that with its odd shape, geographically inconvenient location, and huge size, had to be a villain lair.

“Almost … there!” Donna exclaimed, reaching the peak. “Now, to figure who’s behind this …”

Donna went to the entrance, then punched the doors down. She entered the lair, finding an extreme lack of guards, except for a women flanked by two henchwomen on a top floor.

“Ah-ha,” Donna said. “You must be the one in charge.”

“Indeed! I am Medulla, and you ... “ Medulla stroked her chin with the back of her finger. “You will make a perfect subject to test my new Boob Booster on!”

Donna blinked. She couldn’t have heard that right. Boob Booster?

She got her fists ready to fight. Medulla raised a gold necklace from her neck, and a gold, sparkly beam shot down and hit Donna right in the chest, and her body became awash with pleasure.

“Ooh!” Donna moaned and sunk to her knees, legs splaying out on the floor. She tried to fight it. Tried to push it away, ignore the rising, warming feeling all over in her body - in her breasts, in her legs … she closed her eyes and tried to focus, but all she could think about how good her boobs felt. It was like the beam was putting her chest into warm massage machine.

“Ooh …” Donna wasn’t able to resist, not by any fault of her own. It would have been hard for any superheroine, no matter their experience, to fight off an experience this overwhelming. She raised her hands and began to fondle her breasts. “So … good … so squishy … I’m … so ...busty.”

“Yes,” Medulla purred, “very busty. So very busty you are, my sweet. And you’re going to love your boobs, the icon of your femininity, and you’re going to use those big bouncy boobs to seduce - and  _ destroy  _ \- the men of this awful world. And … you’ll make a great test subject for my Boob Booster research. Come along with me.”

Medulla crooked her finger and turned and walked into her lair. Donna got to her feet and dutifully followed, kneading and rubbing her breasts all the while.

* * *

“Hey,” Diane went up to J’onn. “J’onn, do you know where Donna Troy went? I haven’t heard from her a few days.”

“Hmm,” J’onn answered. “I have not, though I don’t know her very well. Allow me one moment.” J’onn closed his eyes and nodded his head back.

“I cannot reach her through a mind link,” J’onn said. “I sense her mind is clouded.”

“That’s not good,” Diana said. “We need to find her.”

A few conversations and online searches later, Batman’s sleuthing had deduced Donna’s probably location.

“It says that a woman matching Donna’s description had gone up to a mountain in Montana to investigate a disturbance,” Batman said. “I’ll get Bruce Wayne to hit up the locals, pretend it’s an environmental project …”

Batman turned to see Wonder Woman in the window, elevated in mid-air, flying out in her invisible jet.

“And you’re already gone,” Batman shook his head.

“I’ll handle this,” Wonder Woman said through a comm. “She’s my responsibility. I’ll call you if there’s any trouble I can’t handle myself.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Batman asked. “You may need some time to recover after your last … experience in the field..”

“After my ‘last experience,’ It may be good for me to back into the swing of things on my own, punching and tying up the bad guys like I’m supposed to instead of … ugh. I don’t even want to think about it.”

And that was the last word on the subject.

* * *

Wonder Woman landed her jet just outside the obvious supervillain base, somehow going undetected. She went up to the entrance, fists clenched for a fight. 

There was no resistance at the entrance. No cameras, no guards, no turrets … not even a locked door.

That just made her more on edge.

She went inside and searched the room, finding nothing in there except Medulla, standing on the balcony like a high empress in her throne.

“You came!” Medulla exclaimed with glee, putting her hands together. “Oh, wonderful! I’m so glad you’re finally here!”

“Do I know you?” Wonder Woman asked.

“No,” Medulla answered. “But I know of you, Wonder Woman. My, you’re even more beautiful in person. We’re going to do great things together, the three of us, I just know it!” 

“Three of us?” 

“You, me … and your lovely boobs.”.

With that, a golden ray shot out of the necklace resting between Medulla’s breasts. It hit Wonder Woman right in the cleavage, and she froze as familiar feelings of arousal and excitement coursed through her body.

“It was so nice of those other villainesses to prep you for me. We’re going to make a fantastic team, Wonder Boobs!”   
“NO!” Diana willed herself to move, taking a step forward and glaring daggers at Medulla. “I will not … be … Wonder Boobs again!”

“Oh, are you sure?” Medulla cooed in disappointment. “Look at you. Look at your gigantic, gorgeous rack. That most majestic of chest emblems in that it is an emblem chest … we could bring the whole world of men to their knees with boobs like yours.”

Boobs, yes, a voice whispered in Diana’s mind. Yes. Boobs. Big bouncy boobs.

“No!” Wonder Woman screamed again, taking another step forward. “I am Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira, and I will not be a-a-a slave of my own chest again! Now, where’s Wonder Girl? Where’s Donna?”

“Donna?” Medulla asked. “I assume you mean the … woefully unprepared girl who came in here earlier. She was much nicer than you. Gave in to the Boob Booster much quicker than you. Hmm. Very well. Tell you what. I’ll cut you a deal.”

Medulla deactivated the Boob Booster, and Woman Woman sighed in relief, panting as she waited for the feelings the Booster it stirred up to settle and fade.

“I knew you would show up eventually,” Medulla said. “Like attracts like. Flesh calls out to flesh.”

“I am nothing like you,” Wonder Woman spat.

“Are you sure?” Medulla jiggled one of her boobs, and Diana was unable to look away. Medulla chuckled. “Anyway, I have a proposition for you. I have two of your foes waiting for my signal in the mountain. Find both of them, get the location of your little … fan girl from them, find her, all without succumbing to your boob lust, and you can go both free.”

“And if I fail?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Then you’ll submit willingly, and I’ll make you, Wonder  _ Boobs _ , my faithful servant and accomplice as we remake the world in our image.”

“And if I refuse to play your game?” Wonder Woman crossed her arms.

“Well, I suppose we could skip the foreplay and just get to the good part where I make you submit with my Boob Booster …”

Medulla blasted Wonder Woman with another golden ray, and Wonder Woman groaned, falling to her knees.

“Aah! No! Fine! I’ll play your stupid game!”

Medulla stopped the blast and smirked. “Excellent. Let the games begin.”

Before Wonder Woman could leap onto the balcony and skip all of Medulla’s labyrinthine scheming by just punching her lights out, purple smoke appeared and covered Medulla’s escape. So when Wonder Woman did exactly that, using her prodigothal athletic prowess to jump onto the balcony, she landed in a cloud of scented smoke, her fists hitting solid ground with no Medulla in sight.

“Ugh. Fine,” Wonder Woman groaned. “Where do I go first?”

A holographic screen appeared from the floor in response to her query. It showed a red arrow pointing to the left.

Wonder Woman marched in the direction of the arrow and found an alternative exit. She went through and found herself on the side of the mountain.

A winding path on the mountain led down, with signs of being traveled recently, with rocks misplaced and footprints in the gravel.

Wonder Woman followed the footsteps down, finding an entrance to a cave in the mountainside.

_This is too easy,_ she thought.

_Just like you,_ an invasive thought purred into her head.

Wonder Woman groaned, clapping the sides of her head. “Get out of my head, whoever you are! If you’re Medulla or Model Citizen or Yo-Yo or-or even my own boobs wanting me to submit, get out!”

Wonder Woman sighed and shook her head. She needed to rescue Donna.

She was about to step in the cave when she remembered what she said earlier. She told Batman she’d call if she needed help.

So that was what she was going to do. She pulled out her comm and pressed the button.

“Batman? Manhunter? Green Lantern! Can anyone hear me? This is Wonder Woman. I need backup. Ah!” Wonder Woman shrieked and covered her ears when the comm replied with a painful high-pitched static.

“Can’t get any connection this high up …” Wonder Woman mused. “Or Medulla’s using a jammer.” Wonder Woman turned the comm off to shut up the static. “Either way, I’m on my own. It’s just me.”

_ And your boobs _ , the same invasive voice whispered. This time, Wonder Woman just ignored it.

She went inside the cave. There was nothing inside, at first.

She went deeper, fully expecting a trap. A cage that popped out of the ground. Metal arms to grab her. An electric net. Something like that.

But no. There was nothing.

Nothing, that is, until she reached the back of the cave and found her old nemesis, Cheetah lying on a beanbag and reading a magazine, holding it close to her chest.”

“Cheetah!” Wonder Woman shouted. “What are you doing here?”

“Hmm?” Cheetah turned to her with disinterest. “Oh, nothing much. There was this woman who offered me some money if I would just sit in this cave and wait for you or some other superhero to come along … like this.”

Cheetah threw the magazine down. Wonder Woman glimpsed it and saw it had a busty woman in a purple bikini on the front cover, and the insets were all of equally scantily clad women. But more shocking than that was that Cheetah was topless, proudly showing off her spotted breasts.

Wonder Woman grimaced, not sure how to react.

“You like them?” Cheetah asked, taking her hands and jiggling her breasts. “Medulla said you have to stay here if you can’t resist them.”

“I … do like them,” Wonder Woman admitted. “They’re so … exotic.”

Cheetah chuckled. “Yes, Wonder Woman, my old enemy. Come. Let bygones be bygones. Put old grudges aside so we can join in each other in mutual appreciation of our breasts. Admire mine. Love mine.”

“Yes …” Wonder Woman agreed with shaky breath.

“Let me see yours,” Cheetah commanded.

Wonder Woman put her hands on the side of her bustier, and she was about to take it off, but her eyes widened and she stopped.

“No. No!” Wonder Woman stomped and raised her fists. “I’m not going to submit to your perversions! I’m not going to submit to anyone’s boobs today, least of all yours!”

“Ouch,” Cheetah said.

“Where’s Wonder Girl, Cheetah?” Wonder Woman demanded.

“I mean, I could tell you …” Cheetah said. “But I think I’d rather take you out instead. If you won’t submit willingly, I’ll do it by force!”

Cheetah pounced on Wonder Woman with claws outstretched, but Wonder Woman intercepted her pounce, grabbing her by the torso (all while making sure to avoid touching Cheetah’s breasts) and hurled Cheetah into the cave wall.

Cheetah groaned as rocks fell and hit in the head.

“Ogh … fine. I’ll tell you,” Cheetah said. “I don’t actually know where she is.” Wonder Woman scowled and raised a fist, about to beat the answer out of her. “I’m telling you, I don’t know! Medulla didn’t tell me! She made sure I didn’t know! But, she did give me this.” Cheetah pulled out a floppy disc-like device and pushed a button on it. It produced a blue holographic layout of the mountain, with a point on the other side of the mountain marked in red. “I’m guessing these are directions to your next clue.”

Wonder Woman groaned at being led in circles. “Give me that.” She swiped the disc from Cheetah and headed out of the cave. “When I find Donna, I’m going to punch Medulla in the face so hard, she won’t know what hit her …” Wonder Woman continue grumbling threats of graphic violence she headed out.

Cheetah seemed rather relaxed about the whole experience.

“Well, that could have gone better … but she won’t hold out forever. A shame I didn’t get to see her boobs, though … I guess I’ll just have to make do with imagining what they look like under that spandex.” Cheetah moaned and closed her eyes, bringing her fingers to her groin as she envisioned what was hiding under Wonder Woman’s clothes. “I am with you, Medulla …”

* * *

 

Wonder Woman made her way back up the mountain, infuriated that she had go through the lair again, and had gone down the mountain just to have to go back up. She suspected that was part of Medulla’s plot. Wear her down with annoyances and irritants so her resolve would be less when Medulla hit her with the Boob Booster again and she would succumb more easily.

_Well, not today, sister,_ Wonder Woman thought to herself.

She entered the lair, and an immediate  _ oh no _ when through her head.

While Wonder Woman was busy with Cheetah, screens had been set up in the lair. All of them were playing footage taken from a variety of sources of large breasts jiggling, bouncing, swaying to side. Some were being poked by topless women proud of their huge racks. Some were being fondled and groped by people whose faces were cut off from the camera, observing whether they were male or female.

And they were playing sound, too. Small, hushed whispers of boobs, which Wonder Woman understood to be boobs spelled backwards. Why go through the trouble of making it play backwards when the screens were lacking any sort of subtlety, Wonder Woman didn’t know.

Wonder Woman covered her ears and ran as fast as she could through the lair. She blinked several times, closing her eyes to all the images of bouncing and jiggling boobs as much as she could. She still saw some out of the corner of her eye. Videos and gifs of boobs being played with that tempted her to look, that made her feel lonely and want to play with her eternal companions, her own boobs. But she resisted.

She made her way to the other side of the lair with her mind still her own. Rather than take the time and the finesse to open the door, she just punched a hole through a wall and jumped through.

“Ah,” Wonder Woman sighed in relief. “Finally away from all of those … gorgeous boobs.”

Wonder Woman slapped herself. “What am I saying? That’s not gorgeous, that’s a disgusting display of debauchery and unhealthy obsession with female body parts.”

Pushing the thought aside, Wonder Woman began mentally preparing herself for what was up ahead. She couldn’t imagine what Medulla’s next trial was going to look like, but she had to be ready for anything. And for probably something perverted.

Wonder Woman waded down the mountain, following the directions of the hologram. The mountainside was almost a copy of the left side, down to the location of the cave.

As Wonder Woman approached the second cave, the hologram began flickering, perhaps, she suspected, because Medulla didn’t want her finding a way to use the hologram to her advantage, perhaps by using it as a distraction.

Wonder Woman tossed the disc to the ground and entered the cave.

“Who’s there?” Wonder Woman asked. “I know someone has to be …”

“Hello again, Wonder Woman,” Gigantia stepped out of the shadows. “I assume you’re looking for this?” She held up another floppy disc.

“Give it to me, Gigantia,” Wonder Woman said. “This doesn’t have to end in a fight, but I’m furious and out of patience for tricks. Give me the disc, and I won’t hurt you.”

“Oh, you? Hurt me? But you’re so … soft,” Gigantia purred, and Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes.

“Besides, I’m the one who has the right to be angry here,” Gigantia said, “or do you not remember when you came to be, blasted me with something, and decided to suck my tits?”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Wonder Woman said. “I was under mind control at the time.”

“Oh yeah?” Gigantia asked. “Well, you know what? I forgive you. Because … now it’s my turn to enjoy watching you devolve into a tit-obsessed floozy.”’

“That is not going to happen,” Wonder Woman said.

“No? How about you try these on size?” Gigantia pulled down her dress, peeling away the cloth to reveal her boobs.

Wonder Woman bit her lip, but held fast.

“Medulla knows what you did with Lex’s device,” Gigantia said. “She knew what you made it do, and … she knew how to reverse the effects to work for me. So now …” Gigantia began growing in height, but stopped after gaining a foot. “I can control how much I grow … and where.”

Gigantia smirked as her tits began to grow. They jiggled and swung every which as they pushed further and further out, becoming the size of beach balls. Gigantia moaned and pressed a hand to the side of her breasts, pushing them in.

Wonder Woman began shivering.

“They’re so big!” Wonder Woman exclaimed in awe.

“Yes, Wonder Woman, they are big. They’re huge,” Gigantia replied. “Aren’t they gorgeous? Don’t you want to just come to me and suck them, Wonder Boobs?”

“Y-yes.” Wonder Woman’s arms fell to her side, and her eyes dilated. “I want to suck. I need to!”

“Come to me, Wonder Boobs.” Gigantia held her arms out.

Wonder Woman ran up to Gigantia, leaping in the air and letting Gigantia catch her in her arms. Gigantia wrapped her arms around Wonder Woman’s waist, and put a hand behind Diana’s head and brought Wonder Woman’s face down on her nipple.

“Suck. Go ahead and suck. Mmm.” Gigantia moaned as Wonder Woman suckled her huge nipple.

“That’s it,” Gigantia cooed, continuing to whisper and pur in Wonder Woman’s ear. “Just suck my sweet nipple and let yourself lose your mind. Lose your mind to my breasts, to my tits … let them take over. Let them dictate your every word and thought.”

“Mmmhmm!” Wonder Boobs cooed and giggled, a bit of drool escaping from her mouth as she adoringly sucked Gigantia’s tit.

“Do you love boobs, my little wonder floozy?” Gigantia asked.

Wonder Boobs answered in the positive.

“Good. Then keep loving mine,” Gigantia said. “Suck them into your mind as much as you do your mouth. Let them consume your thoughts. Let everything you do, everything you think about, come down to furthering the glory and wonderment of our great, huge boobs!” Gigantia raised her hand to the ceiling, getting into it.

“And don’t worry about Donna,” Gigantia ruffled Wonder Woman’s hair, “we’ll take good care of your little friend. She’ll join us soon.”

Gigantia had committed the classic mistake of the self fulfilling prophecy, the classiest mistake of them all. In bringing up Donna, she reminded Wonder Woman why she was here, and that was enough for her to start fighting back. Start resisting, and ultimately, break away.

Wonder Woman popped her mouth of Gigantia’s tit and punched Gigantia in the face, knocking her down onto her side.

Wonder Woman landed on her feet, standing over Gigantia. She pinned Gigantia’s neck with her boot.

“Where’s the disc, Gigantia?” Wonder Woman demanded, digging her heel in.

“Ah ah ow ow okay enough stop!” Gigantia whined. “It’s … it’s right here.” Gigantia reached into her cleavage and pulled out the disc, somehow not crushed by her cleavage when it expanded.

“Thank you. I’ll take that.” Wonder Woman plucked the disc from Gigantia. “And take this while you’re at it.”

Wonder Woman kicked Gigantia in the face. Unsportsmanlike, unladylike, and unbecoming of an Amazon, but she couldn’t help it. She was mad, dangit, and she was sick of all these villains coming out of nowhere and demanding she suck on their boobs. She was made she kept falling for it, almost succumbing only to pull herself back from the brink at the last second.

“Ugh,” Wonder Woman groaned, spun on her heels, and left the cave.

Gigantia wiped the blood now dripping from lip. She glared as Wonder Woman left the cave, then rubbed at her head as she got to her feet, her mind clearing up. “Ugh … what …happened? Where am I? How did I get here?”

Then a golden glow came from inside Gigantia’s cleavage, and Gigantia fell flat on her stomach, rubbing her tits pleasantly into the ground. “Yes … I am with you, Medulla … I am with boobs.  _ Ooh _ .”

Wonder Woman exited the cave and activated the hologram. It showed the same map as before, this time with the red highlighting … the inside of the lair, with a name attached.

Donna Troy.

Wonder Woman didn’t even care that she had to backtrack. She tossed the disc to the ground and went up running the mountain, charging inside the building through the hole she made earlier.

The screens were gone. The whispers were gone.

But on the balcony, right where Medulla had stood before her, was a slab. And on the slab was Donna Troy.

“Donna! Wonder Girl!” Wonder Woman cried out in joy, running up to the slap. She flinched when she saw Donna was topless, her breasts had grown, and they were leaking milk down her sides, but was she overjoyed nonetheless. The League could fix it when she brought Donna back.

“Donna, Donna!” Wonder Woman pushed and rocked Donna, getting her to wake up.

Donna groaned, opening her eyes. She turn to Wonder Woman.

“Donna, you’re okay!” Wonder Woman helped Donna sit upright.

“Diana?” Donna asked.

“Yes, Donna, it’s me,” Wonder Woman said. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“I feel like …” Donna put a hand on her forehead. “I feel like there was something I was supposed to do with you.”   


‘Yes,” Diana said, taking Donna’s hand. “Escape. Let’s get out of before that creep Medulla gets back.”

“No, that wasn’t it,” Donna said. She straightened up. “I remember. It was …”

In her rush to rescue Donna and get them both to safety, only now did Wonder Woman notice there was a gold trinket around Donna’s neck.

Before Wonder Woman could stop her, Donna grabbed the item and hit Wonder Woman point blank with a ray from the Boob Booster.

Wonder Woman cried out, falling to her hands and knees.

“Donna!” Wonder Woman cried, trying to ignore the voices whispering into her mind. “Why?”

“Boobs,” Donna answered in a monotone, as if this explained everything. “Boobs!”

“Yes, Wonder Woman,” Medulla entered the room with Cheetah and Gigantia behind her. “Boobs.”  Medulla approached Wonder Woman, placing a hand on her back in a gesture of faux sympathy.

“Donna has been jealous of your gorgeous rack for the longest time!” Medulla said. “But more than that, she -and I- are so upset you won’t use it to its fullest potential. You could be queen of the Justice League! Queen of the world! But no. You choose to fight crime with your fists instead of making others submit to bliss. Well, no longer, I say. From now on, you … are … WONDER BOOBS! The mistress of mammaries! Champion of controlling poor, fragile men’s minds with your tits!”

“No!” Wonder Woman shouted.

“Yes!” Medulla zapped Wonder Woman with another ray from her own Boob Booster. “Give in, Wonder Boobs! You can’t fight forever! Come, make it easy on yourself! … So we can go easy on you.”

“N-never …” Wonder Woman stuttered, before giving out a moan. Being blasted with two Boob Boosters at once was too much for her, and she began rubbing at her boobs.

“How does that feel, Wonder Boobs?” Gigantia asked. “Doesn’t it feel good? To just … relax, let go, and let your mind be filled with images of boobs?”

“N-nno-no-nnnnnyeeees,” Wonder Boobs moaned. “It feels so good … I want … I want my mind to disappear … I want to go into my boobs.”

“Well, we can certainly help you with that!” Cheetah and Gigantia lifted Wonder Boobs up, each of them taking one arm, and began rubbing their tits onto her face. Medulla and Donna joined them, sandwiching Wonder Woman’s face into four different pairs, all of different sizes and softness and firmness. 

They rubbed back and forth, each of their tits having a knock-on effect on the movement of the others, massaging Wonder Boobs’ face like a sponge.

“Give in, Wonder Boobs, give in!” Cheetah encouraged. “Say you’ll join us. Say you’ll be our good boob slave forever and forever.”

“I …” Wonder Boobs breathed. “I … no … I won’t …”

“Won’t?” Medulla asked with flaring anger. “Well, then, girls, I’d say we need to rub harder!”

The four of them pushed further, sinking Wonder Boobs’ face into a quicksand of cleavage from which there was no escaped.

Wonder Woman was trapped, completely trapped in by the prison of flesh around her. Everywhere she went, everywhere she turned, she felt, saw, or smelled the milk on their boobs. Some of the milk from Donna’s chest was smearing onto her chest.

The voices began overpowering her.

_ I am Diana, princess of Themyscira! I am a powerful warrior! I will not be treated this way! _

_ Boobs. _

_ I am a hero and a member of the Justi-BOOBS! _

_ No! Dammnit! I am Diana! I am Wonder BOOBS! _

_ ARRG! _

_ I … am … Diana, princess of … _

_ Boobs … _

_ Diana, Themyscira, Justice … boobs. Princess … _

_ Diana. Diana boobs. Wonder Boobs. Princess. Princess of boobs. _

“Ooh, here’s something!” Gigantia pulled the Lasso of Truth off Wonder Woman’s belt. “Why don’t we tie her up with this and make her tell the truth?”

“Please do!” Medulla answered.

Gigantia wrapped the lasso around Wonder Boobs’ neck, as that was the only convenient place for it.

“Now, Wonder Woman … what’s your name?” Gigantia asked.

“Boobs!” Wonder Boobs answered. “My name is Wonder Boobs!”

“Good, good. And what do you love most in life?”

“Boobs! Loving boobs! Sucking boobs! Sucking tits!” the former Wonder Woman answered.   


“Good, good,” Medulla answered. “And do you swear your loyalty to us and our boobs?”

“Yes!”

“For now and forever?” Medulla asked.

“Yes, yes!”

“And will you help us destroy and remake the world in our own glorious, busty image?”

“Yes, I will! I will make the world of man obey us and kneel to our boobs the way they were always meant to!” Wonder Boobs. “Just as long as I can keep loving and sucking on your gorgeous boobs! Huu … ahh ...”

Wonder Boobs inhaled deeply and sighed, and her position as their boob-addicted servant was sealed as a long splattering of cum escaped from her vagina and dripped out from her garters, making a puddle on the floor as she nuzzled her boobs pillow and fell asleep in Medulla’s cleavage.

Medulla separated from the others, holding and stroking Wonder Boobs’ hair as the thrall slept and dreamed of bouncing boobs and jiggling cleavages.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was partly inspired by "The Mind Maidens" by Trishbot on DeviantArt. Medulla doesn't get enough love.
> 
> Remember; I'm still doing commissions!


End file.
